THE LION KING 2: SIMBA'S PRIDE (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: Dani just wants to explore the world around her, but her father Danny's over protectiveness are always interfering. Dani meets a half-ghost named Jackson who is from the Outlands and when his mother Spectra wants to use their friendship to destroy Danny, it causes chaos between the Outsiders and Amity. Can they stop the fighting and unite their families with love?
1. He Lives In You

_**MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS,**_

 _ **THE GHOST KING 2: DANNY'S PRIDE**_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Early morning in Amity, all the ghosts and humans were waking up and started heading towards Pride Rock. It had been a year since Danny had defeated the evil Vlad Plasmius who murdered his father King Jack Fenton, all was well and now it was time for celebration for Danny and Sam have now had a child.

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Night and the spirit of life calling  
Oh, oh, iyo, mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo_

Clockwork stood at the edge of Pride Rock watching as everyone gathered and the sun began to rise in the horizon.

 _Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

 _Wait, there's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith_

 _Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela  
Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela_

 _He lives in you, he lives in me  
He watches over everything we see_

Clockwork looked up in the sky and saw the spirit of Jack Fenton up there smiling down on him, the wind blew and Clockwork could feel his spirit circling around him.

 _Into the waters, into the truth  
In your reflection, he lives in you_

Danny and Sam then came out, Sam holding a baby girl in her arms. Clockwork hugged both Danny and Sam, he then grabbed the baby out of Sam's arms and just like when Danny was born a flash of light appeared and her small black hair turned white and her eyes glowed green, another flash of light then appeared and she was back to normal. Jazz bowed at them.

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Clockwork then raised the baby in the air and showed the whole kingdom their future ruler of Amity everyone cheered and the baby giggled. Jack's spirit travelled around Danny and then around Sam, his spirit then flew around the baby and Clockwork again.

 _He lives in you, he lives in me  
He watches over everything we see_

The crowd continued to cheer and the ghosts shot ecto blasts into the sky, everyone then bowed before them. _  
Into the waters, into the truth  
In your reflection, he lives in you_

Clockwork then brought her down and placed a mark on her forehead. He then handed the baby over to the proud parents and watched as they embraced her. Tucker and Frostbite just smiled at the sight.

"Aw look at the little guy! He's a chip off the old block. It's gonna be our job to help raise him" Tucker said.

"His parents will be doing that Tucker" Frostbite pointed out.

"I know that but we will be the ones to teach him the important stuff. Like how to belch and to flirt with girls. I'm telling you it's gonna be like old times. Just you, me and the little guy" Tucker said getting really excited.

Clockwork chuckled and said, "Uh boys, it's a girl"

"Girl. GIRL?! OYE!" Tucker exclaimed in shock and then fainted.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Dani FentonPhantom

_**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**_

Dani woke up and ran outside straight after breakfast, she was ready to get out there and check out Amity. She was about to run off when she was grabbed by Danny picking her up and placing her down.

She laughed as she turned into her ghost half, showing white hair, glowing green eyes and wearing a jumpsuit similar to Danny's only it was two piece instead of one. She was about to fly off when Danny smirked and just turned into his ghost half and grabbed her by her foot bringing her down.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Danny asked.

"Dad! Come on! Let go please" Dani begged laughing.

They both transformed back into their human forms. Danny then said, "Now I just want you to be careful"

Dani then tried to sneak off but was stopped again by Danny as he said, "Dani are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt…"

"Hurt or even get lost" Dani finished with annoyance. "I know"

"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at…"

"All times" Dani cut in again. "I know and if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home and I want you back by lunch time or sunset"

"Okay! Can I go now? Please?" She pleaded.

"Hmmm very funny" Danny smirked. Sam came outside and giggled a bit. She then said seriously, "Mind your father Dani"

"Yes mum" Dani said.

"And stay away from the outlands" Danny said seriously. Jazz walked out and said, "There's nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous outsiders"

"Jazz is right. You can't turn your back on them" Danny said.

"Really? How come?" Dani asked confused.

"Never mind, just run along now" Danny said. Dani whined, "But dad…"

"You'll understand someday. Go on, have fun" Danny said.

Dani just giggled a little and hugged her parents, transforming into her ghost half she flew off.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you" Danny called out.

Sam chuckled and then asked, "Danny. Who does she remind you of?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Danny asked in confusion. Sam answered, "She's just like you were when you were her age"

"Exactly! Do you realise the dangers we put ourselves in?" Danny asked now feeling really worried about Dani.

Sam pinned him to the ground and corrected him, "You mean the dangers you put us in"

They both chuckled and then shared a deep kiss with each other, as they stood back up he smiled at his wife.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry" Sam said and then walked back inside the house.

Danny however was not convinced. So he called, "Hey Tucker! Frostbite come here!"

They both smiled and came over as Tucker greeted, "Good morning dude! What's happening?"

"I want you to keep a close watch on Dani" Danny said. "You know she's bound to run off"

"Don't worry Danny. We're on her like ice on a ghost yeti" Tucker said.

"HEY!" Frostbite exclaimed offended. Tucker then said, "Oh sorry Frostbite"

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock" Danny said.

"You know she has ghost powers right?" Frostbite asked.

Danny sighed and said, "I know but it still doesn't stop me from worrying about her. I know I can be overprotective but I don't want her constantly in danger. I don't anything bad to happen to her"

"That's what being a father all is about, but you must also let her make her own mistakes. But we will keep an eye on her" Frostbite said.

Danny nodded in relief and then went inside the house. With their new mission, Tucker and Frostbite set off to keep an eye on the little princess.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Trip To The Outlands

Dani flew around the Pride Lands of Amity and just smiled as the wind blew in her face as she flew, she then decided to practice some of her powers a bit. When it came to using her powers for defense and fighting she was a little bit clumsy and noisy, so when she tried sneaking on a butterfly that was sitting on a rock in front of her as she landed on the ground, her feet turned into a spectral tail and she tripped over scaring off the butterfly. She groaned as she changed back into her human form, but when she sat up on the rock, she could see in the horizon dead ahead was the Outlands.

"Woah! Cool! The Outlands. I wonder what's out there" Danny muttered as she looked with fascination.

She was unware that something in the tall grass was sneaking behind her, she suddenly heard the rustling and turned around, she screamed in fright as Tucker and Frostbite emerged behind her and she fell into the small pond behind her.

"Don't worry Dani! Uncle Frostbite's coming!" Frostbite shouted as he jumped into the water.

Tucker cringed and then started panicking as he said, "Uh 'Gee Danny, the good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped an ice yeti on her. Is there a problem with that?'"

"Dani? Where are you?" Frostbite asked as he looked around unware that he was actually sitting on her.

"Frostbite! Let me define babysitting!" Tucker shouted.

At first Frostbite was confused, but then he realised what he done and immediately stood up. Dani emerged from the water and coughed as she took large gulps of air, she then glared at Frostbite as she walked out of the water and let the water fall off her intangibly.

"Sorry" Frostbite apologised really embarrassed.

"Dani! Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? Oh Danny's gonna kill us!" Tucker panicked as he checked her all over.

"Tucker! Could you please just listen to me?!" Dani exclaimed in annoyance.

"What is it princess?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not just a princess you know! That's only half of who I am" Dani sighed.

"Then who's the other half?" Frostbite asked.

"Well…uh…I um…uh…I don't know" Dani answered.

"Well while your figuring out, let's get something to eat" Tucker suggested.

"I know just the thing!" Frostbite exclaimed as he pulled out a small bag and then opened it to reveal different types of glowing ghost bugs. "Would you like to try one Dani?"

"EWW! GROSS!" Dani shouted completely grossed out.

"Frostbite your grossing her out!" Tucker shouted.

"I gross her out? What about the time you had that burger eating contest? I think she was grossed out watching that!" Frostbite retorted.

As the two argued, Dani took that as an opportunity and turned invisible and transformed into her ghost half. She then started flying towards the Outlands. She then walked across the log and entered into the strange land she had taken an interest in, as she was distracted she tripped over and fell off the log bumping into someone and landed on the ground accidently changing back into her human form. The boy she bumped into was her age and had short brown hair with blonde tips and light green eyes, he wore blue jeans with black combat boots and wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He then stood up and growled angrily, there was a bright flash of light and then suddenly she jumped in fright as his form changed into a ghost! He now had black hair and glowing purple eyes, his attire changed that he now had black pants with black combat boots and he now had a closed up black jacket with gold trimmings that went down to his knees, the jacket also had one long sleeve and the other side didn't.

"Who are you Pride Lander?" The boy demanded as made her walk backwards.

Feeling scared Dani transformed back into her ghost half and tried flying around him, but he cut her off. She then kept trying again and again but he kept stopping her, he then stopped and looked at her strangely and confused.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Dani exclaimed really annoyed with him.

He smirked and asked, "Oh do you always do what Daddy says?"

"No!" She snapped.

"I bet you do! I bet your daddy's little girl" He teased with a laugh.

He then floated back to the pond and stood on some rocks as he said with pride, "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself"

Dani then stood on the rocks and asked with amazement, "Really? Cool!"

The boy turned around to talk but then screamed as he saw a crocodile about to bite down on her, she turned and screamed and quickly jumped out of the way just as the croc snapped its jaws closed.

"RUN!" She screamed as the crocodile came swimming towards them.

They both stood on a rock, the crocodile jumped up and tried snapping at the boy but he dodged and then blasted it away with an ecto-blast. They both then jumped onto other rocks and then stopped to take a breather, they both then laughed nervously.

"That was a close one" The boy panted out.

They both then felt the rocks beneath them moving and screamed as they revealed themselves to be both ghost crocodiles and normal crocodiles, both the crocs they were on snapped their jaws at them and Dani climbed onto a high branch. They boy then flew off from the branch.

"What are you doing?!" Dani shouted.

"I'll distract them! Run!" He shouted back as he blasted at a couple of them.

One of the crocs then flung up its tail and wacked the boy hard into the water, the boy emerged from the water and felt so weak he transformed back into his human form. He then screamed as all the crocs advanced towards him, Dani saw and then flew straight over and just when one of the crocs was about to bite down on him, she flew in front and suddenly in the spur of the moment let out a loud ghostly wail sending the crocs flying back. She then grabbed the boy and flew him onto high ground in the Pride Lands.

They both fell to the ground completely exhausted, Dani especially since it was her first time using her ghostly wail. She changed back into her human half and they both panted heavily, they both then walked over and looked over the edge as the crocodiles gathered around hissing at them.

"I did it! I did it!" Dani exclaimed and then they both laughed unaware that someone in the grass was watching them invisibly.

She had a red business suit on, had red hair that was pointed up and had purple eyes and she glared at the two teenagers with anger.

"Oh man! Did you see those teeth? We make such a good team!" Dani exclaimed. "You were really brave, distracting them"

"Yeah. You were pretty brave too. What was that power back there?" He asked.

"My dad told me it's called a ghostly wail, I just never figured I would inherit it" Dani answered.

"Well it was awesome! My name's Jackson" He introduced.

"I'm Dani. Dani Fenton" She said.

The ghost in the bushes growled at her name, now knowing who she was. They both couldn't stop staring at each other for some reason until suddenly, Danny jumped in front of Dani in his ghost form really angry.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

The ghost from the bushes dropped her invisibility and stood in front of Jackson, her hands lit up with energy ready to attack.

"Spectra" Danny hissed.

"Danny" Spectra hissed back and was about to attack when she was surrounded by other ghosts and ghost hunters of Amity, including Sam who held an ecto gun at her, Tucker and Frostbite.

"Samantha" Spectra acknowledged.

"Spectra" Sam snapped.

"Tucker, Frostbite. Great! Now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS!" Tucker demanded.

"You're Pride Lands?" Spectra snapped. "These lands belong to Vlad Plasmius!"

"I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your child, get out!" Danny demanded. Jackson and Dani just watched in fear.

"Oh haven't you met my son Jackson? He was hand chosen by Plasmius to follow in his foot prints and become king" Spectra said.

Danny just glared and growled at Jackson, scaring him even more than he already was. Spectra then continued, "Jacob was the last born before _you_ exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food and less water"

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands" Danny said.

"But the child does not!" Spectra shouted. She then shrugged and pushed Jackson towards him as she said with a smirk, "However if you must do so, here punish the boy"

Danny looked down at the shaking boy and then back at Spectra whose grin grew wider.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here" Danny said as he grabbed onto Dani's hand.

"Oh no Danny, we have barely begun" Spectra said and chuckled as she grinned at Dani who looked up at her in fear.

Spectra then grabbed onto Jackson's hand and began flying off and as Danny started pulling Dani the other way she whispered to him, "Bye"

"Bye" Jackson replied in a whisper, knowing he would probably never see her again.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. We Are One

They all were heading back towards Pride Rock when Sam noticed that Danny had suddenly stopped still holding onto Dani.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

He nodded and cleared his throat, Sam then knew that he needed to be alone with their daughter and so she continued on. Danny let of his daughter's hand as he changed into his human form, she then gave her father a weak smile but only received a frown in return.

"Dani what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today" Danny said.

"Dad I'm really sorry" Dani said.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't want to lose you" Danny said as he hugged her. "If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do"

He let go of her and sighed, "One day I won't be here and I'll need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of Life"

"I know dad" Dani said. Danny then continued, "You need to be careful, as future queen…"

"What if I don't want to be queen? It's no fun!" Dani exclaimed now frustrated.

"That's like saying you don't want to be part ghost. It's in your in your blood, as I am" Danny said now smiling. "We are part of each other"

Dani huffed and then Danny playfully pushed her into some flowers, she laughed a little bit and then looked up to see him now smiling at her. She smiled back and then they both hugged each other.

 **DANNY**

 _As you go through life you'll see_

 _There is so much that we_

 _Don't understand_

Danny gestured her to look at a tree branch and they both watched as a baby bird snuck out of the nest and tried to fly. Dani smiled as the bird started to fly, but then the mother came over and ushered her baby to go back to the nest.

 _And the only thing we know_

 _Is things don't always go_

 _The way we planned_

Dani looked down and then followed Danny to another part of Amity. They both then watched as a father began to teach his baby son to walk, he stumbled a little and then fell on his knees.

 _But you'll see every day_

 _That we'll never turn away_

 _When it seems all your dreams come undone_

The father then picked up his son again and Dani smiled as she saw the baby boy starting to giggle as he began to walk on his own. The father then laughed and picked up his son and cuddled him close.

 _We will stand by your side_

 _Filled with hope and filled with pride_

 _We are more than we are_

 _We are one_

Danny and Dani continued to walk through Amity, along the way they saw Lunch Lady and Box Ghost teaching their daughter Box Lunch how to control food and boxes. They all smiled and laughed as she accidently made all of them dropped out of the air in her attempt. As they crossed a small river, Dani looked at her reflection in the water and then changed into her ghost form.

 **DANI**

 _If there's so much I must be_

 _Can I still just be me?_

 _The way I am?_

 _Can I trust in my own heart?_

 _Or am I just one part_

 _Of some big plan?_

Danny looked at the sky thinking of his dad and smiled at his daughter standing beside him as he changed into his ghost form.

 **DANNY**

 _Even those who are gone_

 _Are with us as we go on_

 _Your journey has only begun_

 _Tears of pain, tears of joy_

 _One thing nothing can destroy_

 _Is our pride, deep inside_

 _We are one_

Danny and Dani then smirked as they raced each other back to Pride Rock as the sun began to set. Danny was winning as they flew over the large rocks.

 _We are one, you and I_

 _We are like the earth and sky_

 _One family under the sun_

Danny stopped at the top of Pride Rock and looked onto the horizon.

 _All the wisdom to lead_

 _All the courage that you need_

 _You will find when you see_

 _We are one_

Dani was still confused by what he was saying, Danny noticed this and just smiled gently. He changed back into his human form and pulled her into a hug.

"As long as you live here, it's who you are" Danny said. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "You'll understand someday"

He then went inside their home, Dani smiled as she saw the baby bird from before flying around. She then watched as it flew into the sunset, thinking about what her father said and about Jackson.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. That's My Lullaby

In the Outlands there was grass, water or any signs of flora. It was hard for the humans and ghosts to live there since there was practically very little food. A fifteen year old ghost girl with short blonde hair, wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt named Penny who was the second child of Spectra was practicing manipulating a tree branch with telekinesis. Groaning that she couldn't quite get it, she transformed into her ghost half which changed her hair deep crimson red and her outfit changed into a fully black jumpsuit with combat boots.

An 17 year old boy with white hair and wearing a purple T-shirt and jeans came up to her muttering, "Jackson. It's always about Jackson. Plasmius wasn't even his father. He just took him in"

His name was Damian and he was the eldest child of Spectra, he was jealous of Jackson since he practically got all the attention from his mother and was named the chosen one. He smirked as he saw his younger sister and transformed into his ghost form, his outfit consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with brown combat pants and boots, and he also had a purple overcoat on.

"Hey Penny. Where's the little termite Jackson? The Chosen One?" Damian asked mockingly.

He then took control of the branch and then wacked her away with it, she fell to the ground changing back to her human form. She got up and glared at her older brother as laughed hysterically at her.

"Damian where's Jackson? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" Penny asked aggressively.

"Hey! It's every ghost or human for himself out there! That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own" Damian said.

"Mother's going to be mad, she told you to watch him! And whether you like it or not, he is the Chosen One" Penny shouted at him.

"Well I'm the oldest, the smartest and the strongest! I should've been the Chosen One!" He shouted back. "I could be a leader if she just give me a chance!"

Penny scoffed, "Yeah right! Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Don't think I won't" Damian dared.

"Oh yeah? Well here's your chance, she's coming right now" She pointed out with a smirk.

He turned to see Spectra flying down to the ground and walking towards them, still holding onto Jackson's hand. She let go of him and then turned to face Damian, full of anger.

"You we're supposed to be watching him!" She screamed at him.

"It's not his fault! I went off on my own" Jackson pleaded.

"What were you doing with that girl?" Spectra demanded getting angrier by the second.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Who has made us Outsiders?" Spectra asked. Jackson answered, "Danny"

"Who killed Plasmius?" She asked. He answered, "Danny"

"What have I told you time and again, about them?!" She practically screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry mum. Dani didn't seem so bad, I thought we could be friends" Jackson said still feeling a little scared.

"Friends! You thought you'd get to the daughter and Danny would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" She shouted. Her eyes then widened and her anger changed to happiness as she exclaimed, "What an idea!"

She then pulled Jackson into a hug and praised, "You brilliant child! You have the same conniving mind that made Plasmius so powerful"

"YUCK!" Damian exclaimed.

Spectra growled and fired an ecto blast near Damian's feet, he jumped out of the way and then laughed nervously. She then grabbed Jackson's hand and flew off to the caves, where all the Outsiders slept.

"BAH! Chosen One!" Damian muttered bitterly under his breath.

She took Jackson to his bedroom and then told him to get into bed. She smiled down at him and then said, "I now see the path to our glorious return to power"

"And now little one, you must be exhausted" She said.

 **SPECTRA**

 _Sleep, my little Jackson_

 _Let your dreams take wing_

 _One day when you're big and strong_

 _You will be a king_

Jackson gave her a weak smiled and said quietly as she left, "Good night"

"Good night my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies" Spectra replied and then shut the door to his room.

 _I've been exiled, persecuted_

 _Left alone with no defence_

 _When I think of what that brute did_

 _I get a little tense_

All the ghosts and humans gathered around heard her plans for the future, for they were all angry with Danny.

 _But I dream a dream so pretty_

 _That I don't feel so depressed_

 _Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

 _And it helps me get some rest_

 _The sound of Simba's dying gasp_

Damian acted out a dying gasp by pretending to collapse to the ground dead.

 _His daughter squealing in my grasp_

Damian picked up Penny by her shirt, she smirked and changed into her ghost form and then blasted him back with an ecto blast.

 _His citizen's mournful cry_

 _That's my lullaby_

 _Now the past I've tried forgetting_

 _And my foes I could forgive_

Spectra saw some bugs crawling along the walls of the caves and then blasted them away to prove her point.

 _Trouble is I knows it's petty_

 _But I hate to let them live_

 **DAMIAN**

 _So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree_

 **SPECTRA**

 _Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

 _The melody of angry wails_

She flew past some ghost who wailed and roared in anger

 _A counterpoint of painful howls_

She stepped on Damian's foot while he wasn't looking, which caused him to scream, "OUCH!"

 _A symphony of death, oh my!_

 _That's my lullaby_

 _Vlad is gone... but Spectra's still around_

 _To love this little lad_

Spectra flew around Damian as he slept and tucked him in. She then blocked out the sunlight with some ecto plasm. She then dragged her claws along the wall and left some marks on there.

 _Till he learns to be a killer_

 _With a lust for being bad!_

Damian glared at Jackson through the bedroom door.

 **DAMIAN**

 _Sleep, ya little termite!_

 _Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_

Penny shoved him out and smiled at her little brother as she shut the door.

 **PENNY**

 _One day when you're big and strong_

 _You will be a king!_

Spectra allowed some sunlight into the caves and then all the ghosts started flying around the caves, all the humans started flying around on their hover boards.

 **SPECTRA**

 _The pounding of the drums of war_

 _The thrill of Jackson's mighty wail_

 **DAMIAN AND PENNY**

 _The joy of vengeance_

 _Testify!_

 **SPECTRA**

 _I can hear the cheering_

 **DAMIAN (BITTERLY) AND PENNY (JOYFULLY)**

 _Jackson! What a guy!_

 **SPECTRA**

 _Payback time is nearing_

 _And then our flag will fly_

 _Against a blood-red sky_

 _That's my lullaby!_

Spectra laughed evilly into the air for soon her plan will take place and vengeance will be hers!

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Four Years Later

Late at night, Clockwork was in his tower viewing the image of Dani on his time window while talking to the spirit of Jack Fenton.

"Ah Jack, everyday Dani grows more beautiful into a queen that will someday make us all very proud" Clockwork smiled. His smile dropped when he viewed the time screen showing the image of Jackson, "But this young half-ghost Jackson grows stronger and Spectra fills his heart with hate"

"I'm very worried Jack. Things are not going well"

The wind suddenly blew and he looked up to see it blowing some of the loose clock gears hanging in the room. He asked, "You have a plan?"

One of the gears fell and broke in half upon impact on the floor, Clockwork looked at the two pieces in confusion as he held the two halves up. His eyes then widened when he held them up at the images of Dani and Jackson.

"Jackson? Dani? Together?" He asked as he put the pieces together. "This is the plan?"

"Are you crazy?! This will never work! Oh Jack, you've been up there too long! Your head is in the clouds!" He exclaimed and then crossed his arms.

The wind blew harder and harder as Jack continued to try and convince him. Clockwork sighed and said, "Okay! Okay! All right!"

The wind stopped as he finished, "I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing"

 _ **FOUR YEARS LATER….**_

Spectra smiled at the sight of the 19 year old Jackson standing in front of her and all the other ghosts and humans in the cave. His attire changed to now he wore a black vest shirt with black jeans and combat boots, his ghost form hadn't changed at all except his jacket was now a deep crimson red with gold trimmings.

"You are ready! Nice. Very nice" She commented. "You have the same blackness in your soul Plasmius had"

"What is your destiny?" She asked.

"I will avenge Vlad Plasmius. Take his place in the Pride Lands of Amity" Jackson answered with anger.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" She asked getting more excited.

"Danny is the enemy" He answered once more.

"And what must you do?" She finally answered.

"I must kill him" He answered.

All the ghosts and humans let out a battle cry for the Chosen One, Spectra laughed evilly for their revenge would soon be at hand.

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands of Amity, today was a special occasion for Dani was going to for the first time go on patrol around the kingdom. All of Walker's men and some of Amity's other fighters stood to the side in attention as Sam came down and stood beside her nervous looking husband, along with Jazz, Tucker and Frostbite. Danny sighed but then smiled.

Out from the house then came a 19 year old Dani, her hair was now longer and kept in a ponytail and her attire changed to red jeans and blue converse shoes, she had a long sleeved white shirt that she wore under a short sleeved blue hoodie. She smiled and walked down to her parents, Clockwork smiled with pride, Walker and his men all smiled and all the girls complimented on how much she had grown over the years.

Sam walked up and gave her daughter a hug, "You'll do just fine"

Dani then asked Danny, "Dad? You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

He sighed and then answered, "Alright. I promise I'll let you do this on your own"

She smiled even wider and gave him a tight hug, he returned with a chuckle. Tucker and Frostbite couldn't hold it any longer and began to cry tears of joy. Dani then transformed into her ghost half and flew off to begin her patrol. Everyone then left except for Danny, Tucker and Frostbite who watched Dani go.

He then made sure no-one was watching and whispered to Tucker and Frostbite, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt"

Frostbite didn't like it at all but did what he was asked by his friend, they both left and went after Dani.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **New chapter of the Phantom Twins will be posted tomorrow. Sorry I've been a bit slow this week.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	7. Fire In The Pride Lands

Dani smiled that so far on her first patrol was going really well, but then suddenly she saw a lone baby antelope lost from the herd. She quietly walked towards it to see if she could gently guide it back to its herd, but she accidently let off an ecto blast at the ground and spooked it causing it to run away. She groaned, even after four years she still couldn't quite control some of her powers and so she flew after the baby, hoping to get it back to its mother and the rest of the antelope.

Meanwhile in the caves of the elephant graveyard where the rogue ghosts used to live, a 19 year old Penny and a 21 year old Damian in their ghost forms headed towards some of the geysers with a couple of sticks in their hands.

"This place is even creepier since the rogue ghosts ran off" Damian said.

Penny groaned and just flew down to one of the geysers and placed the sticks on top of the geyser hole.

Damian followed and said, "I'm not scared okay. I just don't know why we have to be here that's all. I mean if Jackson's so special why does he need us? I never even had a chance!"

He jumped when he heard some noise and flee to the ground whimpering, Penny rolled her eyes in annoyance and then smiled when the geyser went off and lit the sticks with flames.

"That's it" She said and then picked up her sticks. "Come on! Dani has started her patrol, we need to move quickly"

Damian groaned and just picked up his stick and followed Penny out of the caves and towards the Pride Lands. Meanwhile Tucker and Frostbite were continuing following Dani swiftly and quietly thanks to Frostbites invisibility.

"I don't think we should be doing this Tucker, even if Danny's our friend this is just him being really overprotective" Frostbite said.

"Look Frostbite like it or not, we promised Danny we just make sure his daughter doesn't get hurt" Tucker said.

He pulled out some binoculars and looked ahead, he then smiled as he saw Dani floating around near some rocks and smiled. Dani quietly landed on the ground and saw the baby antelope, she noticed she was about to move some rocks but walked over them and just when she thought she was gonna get near it, she accidently stepped on some pebbles and made some noise scaring off the baby. She started chasing after the baby and then saw it now running with its herd. Tucker and Frostbite were looking out for Dani when they saw the antelope running towards them, Tucker screamed and then Frostbite grabbed onto him and made him intangible.

When all the antelope passed over them, they both turned around and screamed in fright as they saw Dani standing in front of them in her human form now looking really angry. They both laughed nervously.

"Tucker what are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"Uh creating an animal documentary for the Discovery Channel?" Tucker lied nervously.

"My father sent you. But he promised to let me do this on my own! He lied to me!" Dani shouted in anger. "I should have known he would never give me a real chance"

"No dear one. He just doesn't want you to get hurt" Frostbite tried.

Dani scoffed and changed back into her ghost form and flew off shouting, "I'll do this on my own! Away from the Pride Lands!"

"Wait! Dani come back!" Tucker shouted.

Frostbite picked up Tucker and started chasing after her, but she turned invisible and they lost her within five seconds flat.

"Oh great! She's gone again" Tucker groaned. "Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!"

They left and continued to search for Dani. Dani had ran all the way into more the grassy areas, away from the Pride Lands, unaware that Penny and Damian had spotted her. Turning invisible they flew around and began lighting the dry grass with their flames, they then took off away from the area.

Dani sighed sadly and sat down on one of the rocks, she then looked up and noticed something in the distance. She flew further in to take a look, but then stopped when she saw it was smoke and then saw the flames as animals started running back. She gasped in fright and immediately began flying away to get away from the roaring flames. On a rock above the flames was a smiling Spectra standing by Jackson in his ghost form.

"The plan is in motion. Go!" She commanded and Jackson flew down to do his part.

Back at Pride Rock, Danny was pacing back and forth feeling really worried about Dani. Jazz was standing near him with a book in her hand.

"Don't worry Danny she'll be fine. Nothing bad could happen" Jazz said.

When Danny turned around, he gasped at the sight of the flames in the distance, "No! Dani!"

He changed into his ghost form, Jazz saw the flames and gasped at the sight as well.

"Jazz use your board and fly ahead! Find Dani! Vortex and I need to go and put out the fire!" Danny commanded.

Danny along with Sam and Vortex headed straight for the fire, while Jazz went on ahead on her hover board to find Dani. Meanwhile the flames were getting worse, Dani panicked as she tried to find a way out, but the flames kept cutting off any hopes of escape. She would have put out some of the flames with her ice powers, but the heat was getting too much for her and she couldn't focus with all the smoke and flames surrounding her. Smoke began to fill her lungs and she was coughing trying to breathe, she noticed a high rock near her and headed straight for her. The flames started coming closer and closer and she began to feel weaker and weaker, she leapt into the air and managed to grip onto the rock.

Before she could fall off, she managed to climb up and land on top of the ledge, she felt so weak she changed back into her human form and then collapsed to the ground almost unconscious. Before she fell unconscious, she saw a tall figure standing above her and then fell into darkness. Jackson checked her breathing and then picked her up bridal style and as the flames roared higher and higher, he flew down below the ground and flew under the smoke, a tree suddenly fell in front of him and blinded him for a second causing him and Dani to fall down a hill and straight into a river.

He emerged from the water and saw Dani about to fall under, he took a deep breath and pulled her back up, and he began to swim back to the shore. Jazz was flying in the skies above until she saw Dani being carried to the shore by Jackson and gasped at the sight.

"I must tell Danny!" She exclaimed and then flew off to find him.

Jackson pulled Dani back onto the shore and changed back into his human form, he smiled at the sight of Dani slowly waking up.

"Where am I?" Dani asked quietly.

"You're safe in the Pride Lands" Jackson answered.

Dani suddenly got really angry and stood up, "No! Why'd you bring me here? Who do you think you are?!"

He scoffed and retorted, "I think I'm the one that just saved your life! The least you can do is be a little grateful!"

"Hey! I had everything under control" Dani said. Jackson smirked and said, "Not from where I'm standing"

"Then move downwind" Dani ordered and then walked off.

She didn't get far when Jackson just stood in front of her, she then tried walking the other way but he stopped her again. He smirked at her, she scoffed and kept trying but he just kept on stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Dani eyes widened as she recognised that voice, she then looked at him more carefully and then smiled as she finally remembered who he was.

"Jackson is that you?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

But before Dani could say anymore, she was stopped as she heard Danny call, "Dani!"

He blasted an ecto blast at Jackson's feet, causing him to move back a bit. Sam then came up and pulled Dani into a tight embrace as she said, "Dani! You're alright. Thank goodness"

"Dad how could you break your promise to me?" Dani asked.

"It was a good thing I did" Danny said not taking his eyes off Jackson. "I almost lost you today. I'm sorry but there'll be no more patrols for you, not ever"

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Jackson came along" Dani retorted.

"Jackson?!" Danny roared.

Both of them prepared ecto blasts ready to attack each other. But they stopped when they heard Clockwork from behind them call out, "Hey! You! How dare you save the king's daughter?"

"You saved her? Why?" Danny asked Jackson.

"I humbly ask to join your kingdom" Jackson said. Danny immediately got in his face and shouted, "No! You were banished with the other Outsiders!"

"I have left the Outsiders. I'm a rogue. So go ahead and judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Jackson asked.

Danny scoffed and started pacing angrily, not sure on what do to do.

"Danny we owe him our daughter's life. She wouldn't have survived without him" Sam said.

"I'm afraid she's right Danny, clearly we are in his debt and all royal protocol demands that all debts be paid" Jazz said. She then glared at Jackson and finished, "Although in this case, you might want to make an exception"

He smirked at that, but then glared at Jackson again. He sighed and said, "My father's law will prevail. For now I reserve judgement, we'll see who you really are"

He then began flying off, Jackson and Dani smiled at each other thankful for Danny's decision. They all then began heading back for Pride Rock as the sun began to set for the evening.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Danny's Nightmare

It was now early in the evening by the time everyone returned to Pride Rock, Danny stood outside for a moment but then gasped when he saw that Jackson was about to come inside his house, he ran over and stopped him from entering giving him a hard glare and then going inside himself. Jackson just glared back and then went over to a small tree and used his ectoplasmic energy to make himself a tent, he then pulled out a pill and dropped some water on it, it then changed into a sleeping bag and he placed it inside.

Dani saw what happened and sighed, she then walked over to Jackson and said, "Hey. Um…thanks for saving me today from the fire"

"What kind of half ghost are you anyway princess? You almost got yourself killed today. Do you even have full control of your powers? Let me tell you something, with lack of control you wouldn't las three days on your own" Jackson said.

"Oh and I suppose you could teach me?" Dani challenged. Jackson smirked and said, "Yeah"

"Dani!" Danny called out. Dani called back, "Coming dad!"

She stopped Jackson from entering his tent and said, "Okay. Impress me then. We start training at dawn tomorrow"

Jackson smirked as she went inside, unaware that a few metres outside of Pride Rock Spectra and Damian were watching them, using their invisibility.

"Did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me…" Damian started groaning when Spectra cut him off, "HUSH! The fire rescue worked perfectly and Danny fell for it"

"Now the closer Jackson gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Danny and once he has Danny alone, he will deliver the final strike" She finished and then blasted the branch just above Damian's head.

At one o'clock in the morning, Danny groaned and panted in his sleep as he was experiencing a nightmare….

 _NIGHTMARE WORLD_

 _Danny ran to the edge of the cliffs and saw below his father Jack struggling to hang onto the wall as the raging wildebeests continued to stampede below._

" _DANNY! DANNY! HELP ME!" He called._

" _FATHER!" Danny shouted._

 _Ah he reached out his hand for him, he suddenly heard an evil laugh and looked up to see the shadowy figure of Vlad Plasmius above him with a sickening grin._

" _No! Dad! Just a little further and I'll pull you up!" Danny shouted as he desperately reached out his hand._

 _Just when he was about to grab Jack's hand, he was grabbed by Vlad, "GOTCHA!"_

 _He yelped as he felt his nails digging into his skin, he was now over the edge with Vlad holding onto him._

" _Trust me" Vlad said._

" _DANNY!" Jack shouted as he fell off the cliff and into the stampede._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed in despair. He then turned his head around and hissed in anger, "Plasmius!"_

 _Vlad laughed evilly and then suddenly his form changed and he was now Jackson in his human form, Jackson continued to laugh and then changed into his ghost form._

 _He gasped at the sight and asked in confusion, "Jackson?"_

 _Jackson scoffed and let him go allowing him to fall into the stampede below._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Danny shot up awake and gasped in fear, he panted heavily. He turned to see Sam sleeping peacefully beside him, he then got up and walked to Dani's room, he opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw her in bed sound asleep. He then returned to his own bed and went back to sleep. Dawn had arrived, Danny got up and dressed and then headed outside, he stretched and then headed out for a walk. He stopped at a small creek and started getting a drink of water, unaware that Jackson hid behind the rocks and got ready to attack him, but just when he was about to attack Dani jumped in front of him all excited.

"Good morning! I'm ready for my first lesson" Dani said in excitement.

Jackson looked back at the creek and saw that Danny was no longer there, so with a groan of both annoyance and anger, he followed Dani to begin her lessons.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. First Lesson

Jackson started Dani's lesson with her trying a sneak attack on him, she turned invisible and began to sneak up on him but he knew she was coming because of all the noise she was making in the grass behind him. She also slipped up with her power a bit and accidently let out a loud ecto blast in the air, giving her position away.

He sighed in annoyance and then ducked down as she jumped out, releasing her invisibility and shouted, "GOTCHA!"

She got back up from the ground and smiled weakly as she asked, "You heard me huh?"

"Only a lot" He answered. "You're just concentrating too hard and you're also still breathing too hard. Relax. You control your powers, they do not control you. All you need to focus on is what you want your powers to do and then they will do it, plus when invisible you need to remain quiet at all times so your opponent won't even know you're there"

He then saw some birds flying towards something over the hill, he then changed into his ghost form and shushed Dani.

"Watch the master and learn" He whispered.

She watched him as he flew quietly in the air, he then turned invisible and landed in the middle of the hill. He then made his move and released his invisibility, lit his hand with ecto energy and jumped ready to attack, only to stop when he came face to face with a screaming Tucker.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Jackson stopped and looked at him strangely as he rambled, "Don't kill me please! I-I-I never really met your tyrant…I mean Plasmius! Plasmius! Heck of a guy! A little moody but…"

"Tucker! What are you doing here?" Dani asked in annoyance as she caught up with them. She and Jackson then both changed back into their human forms.

"Oh Dani thank goodness! For once we're not following you. I'm just here helping Frostbite harvest his favourite food, ghost bugs and this spot is the market for them" Tucker said as he gestured to the land where a lot of ghost birds were eating the bugs. He then sighed in annoyance, "Unfortunately these birds are making it a little difficult for us to gather them"

Dani then laughed at the sight of Frostbite trying to scare off some of the birds, but they just flew back down to the ground and continued to feast on the bugs.

"Tucker I'm getting tired. These birds aren't going anywhere and my loudest of roars aren't even scaring them" Frostbite sighed. He then smiled at the sight of Jackson and Dani and said, "Maybe they can help us"

Tucker at first frowned at the idea, but then smiled as he thought about it more. He then asked, "Hey guys, think you could lend a wail?"

Jackson at first was confused, but Dani changed into her ghost half and said, "Like this"

She then released a powerful Ghostly Wail and then all the birds were flying off. Tucker jumped onto Frostbite back laughing and shouted, "Do it again!"

Jackson changed into his ghost half and then released his own Ghostly Wail scaring more birds away. Tucker and Frostbite started flying and laughing, Dani laughed as she and Jackson flew behind them scaring off the birds.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"Training? This is just for fun" Dani giggled as they scared more birds as they flew.

"Fun?" He asked. Tucker then said as they caught up with them, "Kid you gotta get out more often. This is fun! Just laugh it off"

Jackson as first was confused, but then he began to actually enjoy himself and began laughing along with the others, "YEHA!"

Everyone continued to laugh as they flew, but they were too distracted they didn't see the rhinos up ahead of them. They finally noticed them and immediately tried to stop, but unfortunately Tucker fell off Frostbite and hit the rhino right in the face.

"Uh-oh" Dani said.

The rhinos immediately got angry and they all screamed as they were chased by the herd of angry animals, they turned round the corner and then huddled together in a tight spot and watched as the rhinos ran straight pass them. They all were at first silent but then they all started laughing hysterically from the adrenaline.

"What a blast!" Jackson exclaimed. Tucker then ruffled his hair and said, "You're okay kid. You're okay"

They all then pushed out of the tight spot, but Jackson landed right on top of Dani and their lips accidently touched for a second. Both their eyes widened and they chuckled nervously.

"Um…sorry…." Dani said as they got up.

Jackson cleared his throat and just gave her a weak smile, but they both blushed at what happened. They both then headed back to the field along with Tucker and Frostbite, both feeling something in their hearts.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Upendi

The next evening after another day of training, Dani and Jackson were lying on the grass watching the stars, they both smiled and laughed at all the shapes they could see in the stars.

"Hey you see that one? That one looks like a baby rabbit" Dani pointed out.

"Yeah. Hey! That one looks like a couple of ghosts fighting it out with each other" Jackson laughed. "I've never done this before"

"Really? My dad and I used to do this all the time when I was a kid" Dani said. "He once told me, that all the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us and if I ever needed them, they would be there to guide me"

"Do you think Vlad Plasmius is up there?" He asked in wonder.

Dani looked at him unsure what to say, he sighed sadly and then got up and stood under a tree looking down. Dani sat up and then walked over and stood beside him.

"He wasn't my father, but he was still…part of me" He said quietly.

"My father says that there was a darkness inside Vlad that he couldn't escape" Dani said. Jackson then sighed, "Maybe there's a darkness in me too"

"Well before my grandmother passed away, she told me that there's a darkness inside everyone but we can defeat it. But only if we want to" Dani said and then she gave him a comforting hug which he fully accepted.

They were both unaware that Danny was watching them invisibly from the air, he was so confused about what to feel about Jackson. He flew to an open area away from them and changed back to his human form, he then looked to the sky and hoped that his father was listening.

"Dad I am lost. Jackson is one of them, Plasmius's heir. How can I accept him?" He asked.

He then heard from behind him, "Danny"

He turned to see it was Sam, she walked up and stood beside him, "What are you doing?"

He gave her a warm smile and answered, "I was seeking council from the great kings"

"Did they help?" She asked. He shook his head, "Silent as stars. I don't think my father would never allow this"

She immediately hugged him and said, "Danny honey, you want so much to walk the path expected of you, perhaps Jackson does not"

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

Sam smiled and said, "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Just get to know and see"

She then started heading back home, Danny looked back at Dani and Jackson and thought about what his wife just told him. He then started heading home himself.

Jackson then sighed more and pulled away from her comforting embrace. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've been trained my whole life to…Uh nothing. I gotta go" Jackson said and then began walking away.

"Jackson wait" Dani said. He looked back and saw her concerned eyes, he just looked down and continued to walk away when suddenly Clockwork appeared in front of him.

"And where are you going?" He asked. Jackson answered, "Uh nowhere"

"Ha! That's what you think" Clockwork said and then disappeared.

"Okay who was that?" Jackson asked. Dani laughed nervously and answered, "That's Clockwork, a friend of the family"

Clockwork then appeared in front of them and said, "Just follow me. I know the way"

"Know the way to where?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"Just follow me and you'll see!" Clockwork said as he flew away from them heading past some hills.

Dani laughed as they changed into their ghost forms and flew after him, they suddenly stopped in front of a waterfall where Clockwork disappeared.

"Where's he taking us?" Jackson asked.

"To a place in your heart called…Upendi" Clockwork said as he appeared above them and then gently held their heads and then nudged them together, making them kiss each other.

They both pulled back and then blushed at what happened.

A few second later they found themselves in a canoe being steered by Clockwork.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _There's a place where the crazy moon_

 _Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

 _And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom_

 _Will carry you away_

As they went downstream, they noticed many different couples sharing a romantic evening with each other. Kitty and Johnny 13 were sitting under a tree, looking at each other romantically while some hippos swung on some jungle vines.

 _Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

 _And the rhino rhumba in a conga line_

 _And the pink flamingos are intertwined_

 _As the stars come out to play_

 **ALL**

 _In Upendi_

 _Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

Clockwork gave Dani a passionfruit which she ate and then sighed at the taste of it, he then offered one to Jackson but he politely refused it.

 _And it's so divine_

 _That you lose your mind_

 _As it sweeps you off your feet_

 _In Upendi_

 _Without a worry or a care_

 _It just takes two_

 _To make it true_

 _Your heart will lead you there_

 _Dani giggled and asked, "Where is it?"_

"No place you don't take with you" Clockwork answered.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _You better watch your step because the path is steep_

 _Better hold your breath cause the water's deep_

Clockwork made them fall off the canoe and then they fell off a small waterfall and into another canoe, they both laughed as they fell on top of each other. They both blushed and sat back up.

 _It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap_

 _But falling's half the fun!_

 **ALL**

 _In Upendi_

 _Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

Jackson actually tried a passionfruit but started to panic when he began to choke, Dani noticed and then kissed him on the cheek, which somehow miraculously made him swallow and he smiled at the taste of the fruit.

 _And it's so divine_

 _That you lose your mind_

 _As it sweeps you off your feet_

 _In Upendi_

 _Without a worry or a care_

 _It just takes two_

 _To make it true_

 _Your heart will take you there_

All the couples then began to do the conga, Dani and Jackson then faced each other and accidently had their faces up against each other again, but instead of pulling away they smiled and blushed at each other romantically.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

 _From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

 _But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

 _Oh underneath the sun_

"Upendi means love doesn't it?" Dani asked.

"Welcome to Upendi!" Clockwork exclaimed.

Dani and Jackson jumped out of their canoes and joined in the conga line with all the rest of the couples.

 **ALL**

 _In Upendi_

 _Where the passionfruit grows sweet_

 _And it's so divine_

 _That you lose your mind_

 _As it sweeps you off your feet_

 _In Upendi_

 _Without a worry or a care_

 _It just takes two_

 _To make it true_

They both held each other's hand as they slid on a waterfall and then jumped in the air changing into their ghost forms and then flew around looking at each other romantically. Clockwork smiled that Jack's plan seemed to be working.

 _Your heart will take you there_

Later that evening, they returned back to Pride Rock not letting go of each other's hands. They both landed in front of Dani's house and changed back into their human forms, they both then embraced each other.

"Good night Dani" Jackson said.

"Good night Jackson" Dani replied.

As Jackson headed back to his spot to make his tent, he sighed in bliss and glanced back at Dani romantically. Dani did the same thing and then went back inside, Danny noticed this and then went out and saw Jackson making his tent. He then thought again about what Sam said to him and smiled, maybe it was time he gave him a chance.

Before Jackson entered his tent, he saw Danny standing before him but was confused when he saw he wasn't angry.

"It's kind of cold tonight huh? Come on in" Danny said gesturing to his house.

Jackson smiled gratefully and began to follow him inside, unaware that Penny was watching them invisibly from a distance near Pride Rock.

She grinned and whispered, "Get him!"

Her smile then dropped into confusion when she saw he wasn't attacking Danny. She then whispered, "What are you waiting for Jackson? Get him!"

She then watched as he went inside the house. She growled and then flew off to report back to Spectra, once she told her what she saw she was furious, she blasted at the ground with an ecto blast.

"You're sure?" Spectra asked. Penny nodded and said, "Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes"

Spectra growled, "No. Jackson cannot betray us!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Ambush

The next morning, Jackson walked outside of Danny's house for a moment looking really guilty and scared. He was going to tell Dani the truth about everything, Spectra's plan, how he felt about her and everything.

"Okay I have to tell her today. Oh where do I start? Dani, Spectra had a plot and I was part of it but I don't wanna be because…It's because I love you" He rehearsed. He then sighed as he looked down, "She'll never believe me. But I gotta try"

He went back inside as Dani came out of her bedroom all dressed. He took a deep breath and began to say, "Dani I…I need to talk to you"

They were both interrupted when Danny came up and said, "Dani, I don't want you talking with him"

He then smiled at them both and said, "I want to talk with him"

Dani smiled at him, he winked and then gestured for Jackson to follow him. Dani's smile grew wider as she watched them leave, she was so happy that her father was finally giving Jackson a chance. Danny and Jackson walked to where the fire had burned through two days ago, when Jackson save Dani and began walking the still smouldering smoke that blew through the air. Danny was telling him what really happened with Plasmius.

"Vlad couldn't let go of his hate and in the end, it destroyed him" He finished.

"I've…never heard the story of Vlad that way. He truly was a killer" Jackson said shaking his head.

Danny then gestured around him and then smiled warmly as he wiped away some ash to reveal a small bit of grass starting to regrow from the ground. He then said, "Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before if given the chance"

Jackson started getting what he was talking about, he smiled back but both of their smiles dropped when they heard an ominous laugh coming from somewhere. Suddenly from out of the shadows, outsider ghosts and humans started surrounding them. Jackson began to panic, knowing what was going on and tried to think of a way to get out of it but before he could think of a plan, Spectra along with Penny and Damian in their ghost forms appeared before them.

"Danny" Spectra said with a sickening grin. "What are you doing out here and so…alone?"

"Spectra" Danny hissed and then changed into his ghost form ready to fight as they came closer and closer.

"Well done Jackson. Just like we always planned" Spectra said.

Danny gasped and then glared at Jackson with full anger, "YOU!"

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Jackson pleaded.

"ATTACK!" Spectra commanded.

Damian made the first move, but Danny managed to punch him back and then all the humans started blasting him with rays and the ghosts started advancing on him scratching, kicking punching and blasting. Undergrowth started wrapping Danny up in tight vines.

"NOOOO!" Jackson screamed.

He changed into his ghost form and tried to help Danny but Vortex just knocked him back with a lightning blast, making him hit his head on a rock and lose consciousness. Danny managed to phase out of the vines, but then Vortex pushed him over the cliff with a small tornado, he screamed as he fell down the hill and hit the ground hard. He felt so weak and all his energy draining fast, he knew he wasn't going to survive this fight his best chance of survival was to run, as he stood up slowly he changed back to his human form. He had bleeding scratches and bruises all over his arms and face, he tried to change back to his ghost form but it was no use, he was too weak from the attack. He looked up to see the sickening smile of Spectra and the other Outsiders sliding or flying down the hill after him.

"YES! WE'VE GOT HIM!" Spectra shouted with glee.

Penny then took control of a large rock and threw it at Danny, he jumped out of the way and started running. A human grabbed him by his neck, but he managed to throw him off and continued to run as they chased him. He kept running until he came to a dead end, it was a large wall made of logs and sticks from dead trees along with piles of rocks, this is where the river would flow through when it wasn't dried up. He could climb up but there was another problem, near the top of the hill and in some other places was blood blossoms, but seeing as he had no choice he began to climb and tried to ignore some of the burning pain as he climbed over some patches of the deadly flower.

Spectra growled but then grinned when she saw Danny trying to hold onto the log in his effort to climb and when Jackson appeared at the top of the cliff.

"Danny!" Jackson shouted.

"Get him Jackson! Get him! Do it now!" Jackson flew off to find another way there, but Danny thought he was going to come round and kill him.

Damian then floated in the air and said, "I'll do it for you mother!"

He started flying after Danny, as he got closer to him he exclaimed, "Mother are you watching?!"

He landed and started climbing the logs muttering in glee, "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me!"

He reached out and managed to grab onto Danny's leg. Danny winced as he felt him touching a cut he had on his leg. Damian then said, "This is my moment of glory!"

Suddenly the branch underneath him broke and he started falling down the hill. Spectra and Penny screamed, "NO!"

He landed near the bottom of the hill right into a small pile of blood blossoms and a log fell on top of him, he screamed at the burning of the flowers and tried to push the log off himself. Danny weakly jumped and held onto the edge of the cliff, more logs started falling and it all fell right on top of Damian and caused a small landslide. Danny got away and started weakly heading back to Pride Rock.

Jackson flew down and landed on the ground, he then tried moving some of the logs but Spectra pushed him out of the way and began frantically moving all of them with her strength looking for Damian. She then gasped at the sight of Damian in his human form, crushed and burned beneath the logs.

"Damian" She whispered almost on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry…mother…I tried" Damian weakly said.

She shushed him gently and cupped his chin as gently as she could, with one final wince of pain he breathed his last breath and died. She let go of his chin and hung her head low as Penny stood beside her mother and allowed her tears to flow.

Back near Pride Rock, Dani was going for a walk with Jazz, Frostbite and Tucker when they saw Danny limping and holding his rib cage as he walked.

"Dad? Dad! Jazz get help!" Danny said as she, Tucker and Frostbite ran towards him.

"At once your highness" Jazz said and then took off on her hover board.

Dani hugged her father, but then let go when he heard him wincing in pain. Frostbite then asked, "Danny! What happened?!"

"Jackson...Ambush…" Danny managed to say and then collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Frostbite picked him up and all of them started heading back to Pride Rock, Dani couldn't believe what she heard but hopefully once her father woke up she'll get the full story.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Not One Of Us

All of the Outsiders stood there and mourned for the loss of Damian.

"Vlad, watch over my poor Damian" Spectra said.

She then turned and glared at Jackson and before he could react she scratched him across the face with her sharp claws. He yelped and cringed in pain, he then glared at her and shown that she had now given him a cut across his eye which will now become a permanent scar.

"What have you done?" She growled at him.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault I…I did nothing!" He said.

"Exactly! And in doing so you betrayed your family! Betrayed Vlad Plasmius!" Spectra shouted, her anger rising.

"I want nothing more to do with him!" He shouted back.

She pushed him into the wall and yelled, "You cannot escape it! Damian is dead because of you!"

He shook his head and whispered, "No"

"You killed your own brother!" She screamed.

He changed into his ghost form and screamed as he fled from them, "NOOOO!"

All of them were about to go after him but Spectra stopped them, "Let him go. Danny has hurt me for the last time! Now he has corrupted Jackson! Listen to me, Danny is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom by force and then finally Vlad Plasmius will be avenged!"

All the ghost's roared battle cries and shot ecto blasts in the air while the humans also shouted battle cries, Spectra laughed evilly in the air and shot out her own ecto blast in the air.

Back at Amity Park, Danny had just finished being treated by Frostbite. He could change into his ghost form, but he was still very weak. Sam kept holding his hand comfortably. His arms had bandages and so did some parts of his chest, during the healing session he had told them all what had happened. Dani wouldn't believe that Jackson would do any of what he had said. Soon all of Amity had heard about what happened and had gathered around Pride Rock.

A person then shouted, "Its Jackson!"

As Jackson walked through in his human form, the crowd parted and he could hear the whispers and felt the heat of their glares upon him.

"Jackson!" Dani shouted happily and was about to run to him, but Danny stopped her and said, "Dani stay with your mother"

Jackson stopped near the bottom of Pride Rock, he looked up to see Danny glaring down at him with full anger in his eyes.

"Why have you come back?!" He demanded.

"Danny, I had nothing to do with…" Jackson tried to explain, but Danny cut him off, "You don't belong here!"

"Please. I ask your forgiveness" He pleaded.

"Daddy please! Listen to him" Dani begged.

"Silence! When you first came here Jackson you asked for judgement and I pass it now!" He announced.

Dani gasped and began to worry for the worst. Everyone everywhere began to shout for Danny to judge him. Danny then made his decision, "EXILE!"

"No!" Dani screamed.

Drums began to play and Walker's men got their batons ready to chase him out away from Pride Rock.

"No!" Dani screamed again and tried to go to Jackson, but two of Walker's men stood in front of her and stopped her. "Jackson!"

Danny continued to glare down at him as two of Walker's men made the first move, they started firing blasts near his feet forcing him to walk back.

 **CHORUS**

 _Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Jackson changed into his ghost form and started flying away, avoiding blasts from other ghosts as he fled. Dani managed to jump over the guards, but then Frostbite held her back.

 _Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came_

 _Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Some people then started throwing rocks at him, Sleepwalkers groaned as they flew over him and then sent more blasts towards him as he continued to flee.

 _(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)_

 _Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

 _And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

Jackson flew a great distance from Pride Rock, he looked back to see all of them still glaring at him including Danny. He stopped at a small pond and looked down at his reflection, he suddenly saw the reflection of Plasmius in the water and shook it off and continued to fly further and further away. He stopped and looked back at Pride Rock once more, he could still see the hatred coming from Danny and everyone else.

 _Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

 _He is not one of us_

He sighed and then changed back into his human form and walked away in despair, knowing he will probably never see Dani again.

 _Deception_

 _Disgrace_

 _Deception_

 _Disgrace_

 _Deception_

Clockwork had watched the scene and shook his head and hung it down in sadness.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Love Will Find A Way

Danny continued to look out into the horizon from the edge of Pride Rock, Dani phased out of Frostbites hand and walked up to him.

"Father please reconsider" Dani begged.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on" He said.

"No! That's not…" She tried to say but he cut her off and said, "He used you to get to me"

"No! He loves me…for me!" Dani exclaimed. He then shouted, "Because you are my daughter!"

"You will not leave Pride Rock, you will stay where I can keep an eye on you. Away from him" He finalised.

She shook her head on the verge of tears, "You don't even know him!"

He turned back around and said, "I know he's following in Plasmius's footprints and I must follow in my father's"

"You will never be Jack Fenton!" She cried.

Danny was taken back, but before he or Sam could say anything, she ran into the house and ran into her room slamming the door. She flung onto her bed and continued to cry. After five minutes of crying she made a decision, she changed into her ghost form and phased out of her bedroom window and turned invisible. She flew for a minute and then took one last look at her home and then continued on, she kept flying and flying as the night sky began to come out.

She then stopped at a cave and called out, "Jackson are you in there?"

When no answer came she looked at a cave near a pond, he wasn't there and then she continued on. She looked everywhere and still couldn't find any sign of him, the dark starry night sky had now shone and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

 **DANI**

 _In a perfect world_

 _One we've never known_

 _We would never need to face the world alone_

She heard the grass rustling and smiled when she thought it was him, but it turned out to be just a rabbit. She sighed and then sat down on a tree log looking up at the starry sky, which reminded her of when they looked at the stars together.

 _They can have the world_

 _We'll create our own_

 _I may not be brave or strong or smart_

 _But somewhere in my secret heart_

 _I know_

 _Love will find a way_

 _Anywhere I go_

 _I'm home_

 _If you are there beside me_

As Dani got up and continued to look, but as she looked around she saw many couples of animals together. She stopped near where the fire happened and now the ash was white, she sat down and put her head into her knees and began to cry again as she changed back into her human form.

 _Like dark turning into day_

 _Somehow we'll come through_

 _Now that I've found you_

 _Love will find a way_

Behind her was Jackson as he turned visible and into his human form, he looked down afraid to go and talk to her.

 **JACKSON**

 _I was so afraid_

 _Now I realize_

 _Love is never wrong_

 _And so it never dies_

He then smiled and realised that there was still a chance to make everything right and now she's here, he feels complete now. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she gasped at first but she saw it was him, she smiled and looked at him lovingly.

 _There's a perfect world_

 _Shining in your eyes_

He returned the same look and then she got up and leapt into his arms as they both shared a comforting tight embrace.

 **JACKSON AND DANI**

 _And if only they could feel it too_

 _The happiness I feel with you_

 _They'd know_

 _Love will find a way_

 _Anywhere we go_

 _We're home_

She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, she then ran off and they both flung some ash at each other playfully and then stood still holding each other as they looked into each other's eyes. Jackson then swiped some of the ash away with his foot to reveal now a new patch of grass was growing underneath the ash.

 _If we are there together_

 _Like dark turning into day_

 _Somehow we'll come through_

 _Now that I've found you_

 _Love will find a way_

They both looked at each other lovingly again and then he caressed her cheek as they slowly came closer and closer and then they closed the gap between them and shared a romantic passionate kiss, as the ash around them blew away to reveal new grass around them.

 _I know love will find a way_

They both sat down with each other in front of a small pond, Jackson gave her another kiss and she huddled closer to him.

"Hey look" He said gesturing to the pond showing the reflection of them together. "We are one"

Dani's eyes widened at his words and she remembered something her dad once told her, she then realised the solution to this whole mess.

"Let's get out of here Dani. We'll run away together and start a family all on our own" Jackson suggested.

Dani giggled and then said, "Jackson we have to go back"

"You're kidding right?" Jackson asked. But when he saw she was serious he said, "But we're finally together"

"Our place is with our family, if we run away they'll be divided forever" Dani said.

He thought about it and sighed, "Your right, but we better hurry. I have a feeling a war is about to start soon"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. War

Jackson feelings was right, the Outsiders had just crossed the river separating the Outlands and the Pride Lands and were heading towards Pride Rock at that moment. Lightening had struck and it had begun to rain all over Amity.

Inside Danielle's room, Tucker and Frostbite had just discovered that Dani was gone and now Tucker was officially panicking.

"I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eighth thousandth time!" Tucker exclaimed. He then pointed at Frostbite and said, "I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"Me?! You were the one who was supposed to watching her" Frostbite retorted.

"You were gonna watch her!" Tucker shouted. Frostbite shouted back, "You were gonna watch her!"

They continued shouting at each other, unaware that Danny had just entered the house and heard the shouting coming from the bedroom. He walked up the stairs and asked them, "What are you two doing?"

They both stopped arguing and Tucker nervously smiled as he said, "Good question. Let me ask you one hypothetical"

"Okay. What?" He asked. Tucker then began, "Okay there's this guy, but his name's not Danny!"

Danny smirked at that knowing he was actually talking about him as he continued, "And his…uh…his daughter say…vanished?"

"Dani's gone?!" Danny asked in shock.

Jazz then ran in the house soaking wet from the rain in a panic. She ran up to Danny and screamed, "Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack! They're heading this way! It's war!"

"Jazz find Danielle! Frostbite, Tucker we'll assemble some of Walker's men and the other fighters" Danny commanded. "Move now!"

All of the citizens of Amity stayed in their homes. Danny, Sam, Frostbite, Tucker, some of Walker's men and the other fighters of Amity all stood on one side and watched as Spectra and the Outsiders came. Danny though was still weak from the ambush changed into his ghost form and stood ready to fight. They all stood at the top of the cliff where the ambush had happened, the river was getting fuller and fuller and then sticks and rocks that were holding it back was getting weaker.

Meanwhile Dani and Jackson flew at top speed, hoping to make it in time. Spectra stood at the top of the small rock above the Outsiders, growling in anger at the sight of Danny.

"It's over Danny! First you kill Plasmius, then you corrupt Jackson and you killed my Damian! I have dreamed of nothing else but revenge, for years!" Spectra snarled.

"Oh boy does she need a hobby" Tucker muttered.

"Last chance Spectra. Go home" Danny ordered.

"I am home. ATTACK!" Spectra commanded.

The Outsiders released their battle cries and started walking towards them. Danny cried, "FOR AMITY!"

They then started walking towards them, both sides then picked up the pace and then full on charged at each other. Some of the human outsiders threw gas bombs made from Blood Blossoms at their opponents who were ghosts, Undergrowth grabbed some of Walker's men and some humans with his vines and started slamming them to the ground, and some of the humans on Danny's side kicked and punched the humans and blasted the ghosts with ecto weapons.

Dani and Jackson stopped at the edge of the other side of the cliff, they gasped at the sight that the fight had already begun, they both then flew around the other way.

"Well Frostbite it's just like our motto. When the going gets tough, the tough gets going" Tucker said.

"I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata" Frostbite asked.

Tucker sighed and then hacked into some of the outsider human's technology and caused them to malfunction with his PDA, while Frostbite froze the ground a little and caused some of them to slip over. He then made a sword out of ice and started fighting Undergrowth, cutting some of his vines releasing those captured.

Sam had just finished fighting one of the Outsiders and then looked up at the rock to see a grinning Penny in her ghost form.

"Where's your pretty daughter Samantha?" She asked sarcastically.

"Samantha?! Nobody calls me that Penny!" Sam screamed.

Penny pounced on her and the two began kicking and punching each other. Spectra laughed as she saw Danny getting overpowered by her army.

"Danny! Your mine" She growled as she started walking towards him.

He blasted them all off him with a burst of energy and then was suddenly blasted in the chest knocking him to the ground. All the fighting stopped and they separated as the two leaders circled around each other preparing for a final battle, they both then raised their hands that were filled with ecto energy and were about to fire upon each other when suddenly…

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Two Families Made One

_All the fighting stopped and they separated as the two leaders circled around each other preparing for a final battle, they both then raised their hands that were filled with ecto energy and were about to fire upon each other when suddenly…_

Two blasts were fired at their feet and then Dani and Jackson jumped in between them, Dani faced her father while Jackson faced his mother on the other side.

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

"Jackson! Move" Spectra growled, but he stood his ground.

"Stand aside" Danny told Dani. She shook her head and said, "Dad this fighting has to stop"

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way boy!" Spectra ordered.

"You'll never hurt Dani or her father, not while I'm here" Jackson said defiantly.

"Stay out of this" Danny once again said.

"A wise king once told me, 'We are one'" Dani reminded him. She smiled gently as she continued, "I didn't understand him then, but now I do. That wise king was you dad"

"But they…" He began to protest when she cut him off, "Them? Us! Look at them. They are us. Both human, ghost and half ghost alike. What differences do you see?"

All of them including the Outsiders started thinking about what she said, even Penny's glare and hatred stopped at her words. Danny looked at them all and realised she was right, there was no difference between them. This fight, this war was senseless and if it continued, there would be nothing but bloodshed and division among them. He looked at his daughter again as the rain stopped and the morning sunlight broke through the clouds, he then smiled warmly at her.

"When did you become so wise?" Danny asked with a smirk. Dani giggled as they changed back into their human forms and shared a father/daughter hug.

Spectra however was not so easily convinced, "Penny! Attack now!"

"No mother!" Penny said in defiance. She then looked at Dani and Jackson and then stood beside her brother. "Dani's right. Enough"

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well" Spectra growled.

All the Outsiders were shocked and taken back by her attitude, all of them then started heading over and stood beside with Penny and the others.

"GET BACK HERE! GET BACK AND FIGHT!" Spectra screamed.

"Let it go Spectra. It's time to put the past behind us" Danny said.

Danny suddenly heard creaking and looked over to see that the wall blocking the river was close to collapsing. Spectra then saw her chance, "This is for you Vlad!"

She then charged straight for Danny, Dani saw her coming and jumped in front of her father defending him and quickly changed into her ghost form. She released her Ghostly Wail and tried pushing her back, but Spectra pushed through it and then pounced on her. They both rolled around and fell off the edge of the cliff.

"DANIELLE!" Both Jackson and Danny yelled.

Spectra and Dani both rolled over down the side of the cliff, Danny changed back into his ghost form and started flying down to them. They both slid down and screamed in pain as they felt the burning sensation from some of the rocks that were made out of ectoranium. They both kept falling until Dani managed to grab onto a ledge, she whimpered in fright as Spectra was holding onto the wall with her nails.

Both of them was so weak from the ectoranium that they couldn't fly out of there. Sam saw them and called out, "HOLD ON DANI!"

Sam then heard a rumbling noise and looked to see that the wall had broken and the river was now raging through, in the water she could see that there was some rocks floating around made of ectoranium and there was broken tree branches covered in Blood Blossoms floating around in it as well.

"Danny! Danny the river!" Sam called out.

Danny flew faster after noticing what Sam was talking about, if Dani or Spectra fell in they would die because of all the ectoranium rocks and Blood Blossoms floating around in it. Dani had managed to climb up onto the ledge, she then looked down to see Spectra struggling to hold on.

She held out her hand, "Spectra give me your hand!"

Spectra however growled in response and swiped her hand away. Dani tried again, "Spectra please! I'll help you"

Spectra still refused to accept her help, she then kept slipping and slipping and then she screamed as she fell off the cliff and landed straight in the raging river. Dani could hear her screaming as she was burned by the ectoranium and the Blood Blossoms. The river then calmed down and then she saw Spectra's body dissolve into ectoplasm and then floated down the river.

Dani stood up and sighed sadly. Danny then said, "Danielle"

She looked to see him standing behind her, he reached her hand and she grabbed it as she said, "Daddy, I tried"

They both flew up and landed back at the top of the cliff, they both then changed back into their human forms and the family grouped hug. Jackson smiled at that and changed into his human form and so did Penny.

Dani then pulled out of the embrace and she and Jackson pulled each other in and shared a passionate kiss with each other, they pulled apart and just hugged each other.

"Oh Dani" Jackson whispered.

"Jackson" Danny said. Jackson got out of the embrace and stood in front of him. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I was wrong, you do belong here"

"Thank you" He replied and then he and Dani hugged each other again.

"Let's go home" Danny said. He then turned to the now former Outsiders and nodded, "All of us"

They all went back to Pride Rock, not as separate families but as one. The next day, they all stood together as Clockwork performed a wedding ceremony for Dani and Jackson and as soon as they said the words 'I do', they both shared another passionate kiss. Dani then hugged her parents and Danny continued to look at her daughter with pride, knowing that she will be a great queen one day.

Tucker couldn't stop crying tears of joy as Frostbite allowed him to cry into his fur. Sam and Danny then lead the way with Dani and Jackson following behind them and they all stood at the edge of Pride Rock, the others all stood at the bottom of Pride Rock along with all the citizens of Amity.

Danny then changed into his ghost form and released a Ghostly Wail into the air, Jackson then followed suit and then Dani did the same. Sam pulled out her ecto gun and fired a blast in the air and then all the ghosts and humans did the same thing, this was a historic day. It was the day two families became one.

As they finished, all of them then cheered in celebration. Danny then looked up at the sky as a ray of sunlight shone down at them.

He then heard the voice of his father, "Well done my son"

Danny smiled as he felt his spirit circle around him and everyone else, Clockwork smiled and nodded up at the sky.

"We are one"

 **THE END**


End file.
